


你若是恶魔，且为我所有

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接S9E23，小言，俗，shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	你若是恶魔，且为我所有

Title：你若是恶魔，且为我所有

Author：馒头君

Pairings：Sam/demon！Dean

Rating：NC17

Summary：接S9E23，小言，俗，shower sex

 

Crowley那个该死的家伙没有现身。

Sam不甘心地划着了最后一根火柴，松手，溅起一团激烈的火花，却不见那个秃脑门的恶魔头子的身影。

他不知所措地垮下双肩，眼泪滴到用来召唤恶魔的奇怪符号上。他不知道自己还能做什么，不知道怎么救回他的哥哥，不知道自己为什么还能流出眼泪。

他对母亲没有任何印象，失去了Jessica，失去了父亲，失去了Bobby，失去了所有爱他的人，现在要失去Dean……又一次。

Dean在他面前被地狱犬撕碎，在他面前突然消失，在他面前被天使刃刺透了胸口。

他无法再承受这些。口中残留着Dean常喝的酒的味道，身体中的每一个细胞都尖叫着让他随Dean而去……他说过Dean死了他不会去救，他说了谎，但没想到Dean那个笨蛋就这么相信了。

我无法活在没有你的世界，Dean，这一次我不能。

他昏昏沉沉地走回Dean的房间，想最后看一眼他的Dean，然后去找那个丑陋的天使混蛋拼命，却发现Crowley站在Dean的床前，Dean的手中握着始祖刃，眼睛睁着。

那双曾经是金绿色双眸被黑色完全占据，茫然地看着天花板，眨都不眨一下。

Sam呆呆地站在原地，大脑一片空白。

“Hello Sam，抱歉我没有回应你的召唤。”Crowley看到Sam目瞪口呆的样子满意地露出笑容，“我想你找我就是这件事，对吧？”

“你对他做了什么？”Sam像是从梦中惊醒，“你把我的哥哥变成了恶魔？！”

“这个功劳我可不敢当。是血印带来的，和我无关，全是因为他自己。”Crowley举起双手示意Sam别紧张，“好好享受重逢的时光吧，麋鹿，你的松鼠刚刚重生还需要帮助。”

Crowley毫无预兆地消失不见，Sam听见了一声沙哑颤抖的“Sammy”从床上传来。他忙走过去，看到Dean纯黑的眼睛眨了眨，而铺天盖地的狂喜让他忍不住紧紧拥住了Dean满是血污的身体。Dean握在胸前的始祖刃刀柄硌疼了他的胸口，但是他全然不在乎，只想拥抱着Dean再也不松开。

“Sammy，”Dean的声音微弱得像随时都会断掉，在Sam怀里轻微地挣扎，“你做了什么才救我回来？”

“什么都没做，是天使……Cass治好了你。”Sam随口扯着谎，松开Dean仔细察看他身上的伤，发现那个贯穿了胸口的伤丝毫没有愈合的痕迹，而Dean似乎没有发现自己有什么异常的变化，“你需要休息。”

“让我洗个澡。”

“不行。”Sam心虚地否决，用衣服盖住那个让人看着就心惊胆战的血洞，“休息。”

恶魔不会因为这种皮肉伤而死，Sam担心的不是这个，而是如果Dean知道自己被变成了他所憎恨的样子，他要怎么接受这个比下地狱还要残忍的事实。

“我没事了，Sammy，我没办法带着一身血休息。”

他早晚都要接受这一点。

Sam悲哀地想着，蠕动着嘴唇吐出一个字，“好。”

Dean主动放开手里的始祖刃，撑起身体，在双脚着地的一瞬间全身一软倒向地面，Sam忙伸出手接住他。

“该死。”

Dean扶着Sam的肩膀咒骂出声，Sam的手臂紧紧揽着他的腰，另一只手捂住Dean胸前的伤口。

“让我帮你，Dean。”

Dean没有拒绝。

 

Sam为Dean脱去沾满尘土和血迹的衬衫和牛仔裤，才发现Dean在饱受该隐印影响这段不吃不睡的日子瘦了太多。曾经被他嘲笑过的小肚子早就因为消瘦而瘪了下去显露出线条硬朗的腹肌轮廓，曾经结实得可以撑起一切的臂膀也小了一大圈，锁骨突兀得让Sam觉得触上去就会被割伤。Dean的疲惫和痛苦他都知道，但是这一切都深深刻在这副支离破碎的身体上呈现在他面前时，却像一记响亮的耳光狠狠地抽在他的脸上。

“Sam，”Dean推了他一把，“你可以出去了，我自己能行。”

“你总觉得你自己能行。”

“Sam……”

“你总是把我推开，在保护我的时候伤害你自己。”

Sam的音量一点点加大，晕过去前倾斜的天空和Dean被天使刃捅破胸口的画面交替浮现在他眼前，让他痛苦得像是回到了Dean的眼睛阖上的那一刻。悲伤和愤怒支配着他的双手，让他扣住Dean的肩膀把Dean推搡到花洒下，一把拧开水龙头。

“你总是在不顾后果地伤害自己。”

热水洒在Dean赤裸的身体上一点点冲刷掉血污，苍白带着雀斑的皮肤在水流下恢复到了最接近人类的温度。左胸前用来防止恶魔附身的火焰五芒星纹身像是讽刺，旁边就是夺去了Dean生命的血洞，在血渍被冲去之后边缘尖锐鲜红，看得Sam心都缩成了一团。

“Sam，到底发生了什么……”Dean终于察觉到了异样，声音一下子变得慌乱起来，“我的伤没有被治愈，不是天使……”

他像是想起来了什么似的，猛地伸手去触碰铁质的花洒笼头。指尖传来轻微的刺痛，他瞪大眼睛僵在原地，刚刚恢复点血色的嘴唇微微张开，喉咙深处发出像是哽咽的哀鸣。

“不……”

Sam看着他的哥哥像雕塑一样呆立在那里，身上的水光被白炽灯照的像是天使圣洁的荣光，而眼中却是属于地狱和罪恶的黑色。

“Dean，你冷静一下……”

“不，我不能……”

Dean颤抖着要推开Sam想要去照镜子，却被Sam紧紧地按住肩膀。他想尽力挣开，但是全身像是被束缚住根本无法用力。

“Dean，看着我。”

“不……”

“看着我，看着我。”

Dean犹豫着将视线聚焦在Sam的眼睛上，在那片晶亮的墨绿中看到了自己的倒影，看到了自己丑陋无比的纯黑色眼睛。

最残酷的梦魇终究还是实现了。

这就是你将会成为的样子……看，你已经是了。

他听到了世界崩塌的声音。双腿无法再支撑体重，但在他跌倒前Sam又一次将他拥入怀中，以一种永远不放开的力道，像是要把Dean Winchester的形状都刻在Sam Winchester的皮囊上，骨骼上，灵魂里。

“我不在乎你变成什么样子。我只要你还活着，Dean，你还活着。”

Dean的双臂颓然垂在身体两侧，将全身的重量都交给他兄弟的臂弯，眼睛里满是泪水。

“不，Sam，我不能这样活着。”Dean拼命地摇头，泪水落在Sam的肩头，“杀了我，就算你自己不动手我也会……”

“当我快死了的时候，你为了救我的命把一个天使放进了我的身体里。你坚信你这么做是对的。”Sam打断了他，“而现在我庆幸该隐印将你变成了恶魔，因为这样你才活了下来。我知道这对你来说有多难，但是……我不能再一次失去你。”

“如果你死了，我会想尽任何方法救你回来……就像你为我做的那样。”

Sam放松了手臂，低头吻住了Dean的嘴唇。

花洒里继续向外喷着温热的水，将Sam还不及脱掉的衬衫和裤子打湿紧贴在身上，Dean依然没有力气自己站立，但他靠着Sam的手臂帮他解开衬衫扣子。Sam单手把他推到浴室光滑的墙上，另一只手利落地剥去湿淋淋的衬衫解开皮带和裤链，紧接着又用双手捧住Dean的脸颊，再一次深深地吻了下去。

Dean的唇上残留着血的腥味和泪水的咸，而Sam的口中更多是召唤Crowley之前喝的酒所留下的醇香。复杂的味道在两人唇齿间混合成一种单纯的依恋，从口腔扩散到全身，再从身体各处生出柔软细腻的藤蔓，紧紧缠住彼此。

Dean需要一个理由活下去，而Sam就给他这个理由。

Sam放开Dean的嘴唇，用自己的额头抵着Dean的额头，低低地呢喃。

“我从小就是不纯净的。我身体里有恶魔血，我虽然不知道但是我总能感受到自己的肮脏和罪恶。而你一直那么纯净，Dean，你使我更加厌恶自己的不洁。”

说完他便惊喜地发现Dean眼睛里的黑色翻到了眼球后，又一次看到美丽的金绿色让几乎要他激动得喊出声。他在Dean那两片湿漉漉的长睫毛上各啄了一下，踢掉牛仔裤，将Dean的身体翻过来压在墙上，狠狠咬住Dean的肩头，用力到咬出了一口甜美的血腥。

“现在……我们一样了。”

“你若是恶魔，且为我所有。”

 

恍惚间Dean感觉自己回到了很久很久以前，在天启之前，在一切都没这么糟，还都没这么复杂之前。

那个时候的Sam笑着对他说，你是我哥哥，我可以为你去死。

在这么多年之后，他也许会为他的弟弟而活下去。

“Sammy。”

Dean将额头抵在墙上，双手发力撑起身子将后背贴在Sam的胸口，“我为我们骄傲。”

无论别人口中的我们是什么样的，是引发了天启的罪人还是嗜血的杀手，是噬恶魔血肉的怪胎还是以虐杀为乐的地狱处刑官，我们都愿意为彼此而生，而死，以彼此为傲。

Sam在他肩头的撕咬变成轻柔细碎的吻，从Dean一侧的肩胛绵延到另一侧，再一路向上吻到颈侧，耳垂，最后停留在耳尖轻轻地咬住。一只大手在Dean的腰线上来回摩擦，抚摸着凹凸不平的肋骨和柔韧的腰肢，向下拂过紧实的臀瓣，两根手指顺着臀缝探进中间的小穴，缓慢轻柔地为Dean扩张。

Dean的呼吸一下子变得轻快，痛感让他绷紧了身体的同时捏紧了撑着墙壁的拳头。Sam咬着Dean耳尖的牙齿稍微发力，Dean从喉咙里发出一声带着甜美颤抖的呻吟，随即身体又放松了下来，让Sam的手指畅通无阻地全部插了进去。

“不管你变成什么样子，你都是我的Dean。”

Sam含着Dean的耳尖含糊不清地说，手指在肠壁内轻轻按摩着，惹得Dean一阵委屈的呜咽。Sam另一只空闲着的手探到Dean身前，套弄着Dean已经有抬头趋势的阴茎。

Dean咬着下唇，努力支撑着不停向下滑的身体，压抑着哭泣挺腰迎合着Sam灵巧的手指。Sam看出了Dean的吃力，套弄分身的手停了下来深埋在Dean后穴里的手指也抽了出来，无视Dean的抗议转而用双手托住Dean的屁股，松开了咬在齿间的耳尖，嘴唇贴在Dean脸侧，“我不能失去你。”

Dean偏过头吻了吻Sam的嘴唇。

Sam滚烫坚硬的勃起在Dean的臀缝间摩擦，像是在等待Dean的允许，Dean的吻掠过他的唇角，吻上他的鼻梁，最后像认命一样闭上了双眼。

“睁开眼睛，看着我。”

Dean紧闭着眼睛不肯睁开。

“Dean。”

Sam捏着Dean的腰将他翻个面，让Dean的后背紧贴着墙壁，低声命令着，“睁开眼睛，Dean。”

“不。”Dean固执地摇头。

他惧怕在Sam眼中看到自己的倒影，惧怕看到自己那双黑色的眼睛。

每看到一次他胸口的伤就被挖深一次，最后会掏空他的身体，全身都空落落地疼。

Sam的手掌箍着Dean的腰把他整个人举了起来，身体突然悬空让Dean吓了一跳，猛地抱住Sam的脖子双腿缠住了Sam的腰。Sam笑了一下，一个凶猛的挺腰将Dean钉在了墙上，Sam的阴茎完全埋进了他的身体里，被填满的感觉让Dean哭喊出声，抱着Sam的脖子止不住眼泪。

Sam抱着他转移到花洒下，水帘和腾起的热气模糊了对方的脸，Dean这才睁开了眼睛。

“答应我，”Sam喘着粗气开口，缓慢地将阴茎抽出大半又缓慢地推进，让Dean慢慢接受他的硕大，“永远不要再看轻你自己，永远不要再做出不计后果的决定。”

Sam偏头吻了一下Dean环着他脖子的右臂上血红色的印记，“它伤害了你的同时也在伤害着我。”

雾气让Sam的脸变得格外柔和，因为年龄增长而凌厉起来的轮廓像是被磨得圆润了些，让他看起来稚气了许多。Dean看着他的弟弟，胸口的伤似乎也不再疼痛了，脸上却是越来越湿，不知是溅到脸上的水还是眼泪。

“我爱你。”Sam的脸靠过来，任凭水浇在他的头上脸上，一下下吻去Dean颊上的泪痕，“答应我，永远不再伤害你自己。”

Dean迟疑着，睫毛抖得Sam心也跟着抖了起来。最后Dean咬着嘴唇点了点头，Sam的阴茎向前顶，戳到让Dean发出变了调的呻吟的点后抽出，然后再抽出，再撞击，直到Dean的呻吟变得毫无痛苦只剩下欢愉和满足。他完全勃起了的阴茎抵在Sam的小腹上，因为缠着Sam的腰而敞开的大腿内侧被从花洒喷出的热水浇得一阵阵酥麻，眼前的事物因为快感而模糊，耳边Sam的喘息声逐渐远去，仿佛五感中只剩下了触觉，只能感受到那根在他身体里不断抽插戳刺着他腺体的阴茎，还有Sam托着他臀瓣的大手。

Sammy……Sammy。他无意识地念叨着深爱之人的名字，眼前的画面被耀眼的白光笼罩。他到达了高潮，同时痉挛地收缩着的肠壁紧紧含住Sam蓄势待发的阴茎，Sam也低吼着射在了他的体内，快感一路冲击到大脑，像是庆典上的烟火猛然炸裂，绚烂无比。

轰鸣后是醉人的平静，静得耳边只有一鼓一鼓地血液流动的声音。Dean靠在他肩头不停地喘息，自己的小腹上沾满了Dean的精液，他慢慢退出Dean的身体，把Dean因为性爱而绵软的身体圈在胸前。

“我们需要找个时间把这个纹身洗掉。”Sam的手指在Dean胸前的火焰五芒星纹身上划着圆圈，“它会让你变得虚弱。”

“决定权在你，Sam。”

Dean捉住Sam那只在他胸前划来划去的手，放到唇边轻吻。

“我若是恶魔，且只为你所有。”

 

——THE END

 

后记：我觉得吧，那个火焰五芒星的纹身会把恶魔束缚在皮囊里……当然这只是我的想法，不要在意……饲养一只恶魔丁丁貌似是923后最治愈的脑补了。结合了我看完923后的感想和对shower sex的执念……啧，哪里复杂啦一定是Sam太猛了_(:з)∠)_

谢谢观赏！！


End file.
